Vanilla
by startscribbling12
Summary: Two men, One a dear friend, the other a Turk, fight over the Monk Tifa
1. Chapter 1

**Vanilla**

By: Tifa the Turk

Chapter One

The emptiness of the once 7th Heaven was too much to bear for Tifa Lockheart. She sat on a dusty stool, resting her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she made it through all the wreckage to even find this place. She got up and walked over to the old arcade game. Tifa leaned down and blew the excess dust off the cover and stepped on the metal flooring front of it. The machine began to move. A single tear fell below the young maidens' eye. _I can't believe it is still here. All the old memories, the painful and the joyful. _Tifa examined all the things that they all left behind. She walked toward Jessie's old workstation. A yellow note was placed among the hardware. She lifted it up and held it close, the handwriting wasn't very good.

_Dear AVALANCHE member,_

_Whoever is reading this, Biggs, Wedge, or I are dead. I left this to tell you that we died fighting for what we believe in. Don't blame it on anyone, not even the Turks. They did what orders told them to do. Take this ID, it is made for Cloud. Like I said I would. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jessie♥_

Tifa held the note, and broke down crying. She couldn't bear reading a note that sat there for 3 years. After she regained control of her emotions, Tifa exited her old bar and headed for The Edge.

- - -

It was winter at the Edge. The soft, fluffy like flakes of snow fell on the two Turks faces. They strolled the streets in search of a bar open on Christmas. So far every place was open for couples or families only. What a load of crap.

"You know, Rude." A man began, "Doesn't your head _ever_ get cold?" Rude stared at Reno over his glasses, which startled Reno. It seemed that they could communicate through their eyes. "Sorry, man." They began walking past an open bar. They walked right past it when Reno skidded to a halt and dashed for the door. It was locked. Just as he was going to say something, he saw a woman in a red turtleneck running toward them. She looked very cold and her dark brown hair was tinted white from the snow. It was Tifa. Reno and Rude recognized her but she did not recognize them.

"Hold on a minute!" She called after them. She reached for the door handle and fumbled with her keys. "Oh crap." She leaned down to get them when the keys appeared in her face. Reno had picked them up for her. Rude's mouth had dropped.

"Here you are." Reno said with a slight grin. Tifa stared at his face for a moment.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Why yes you do. I'm—." Reno was interrupted by a very loud Cloud. He came strolling down the white sidewalk.

"Teef!" He called waving to her. She did a one-eighty and waved back at him, cocking a grin. Tifa opened the door and let the cold guests in. The waitresses began to arrive. Tifa walked behind the counter and Reno and Rude took some seats in a nearby table. She picked up a damp, green rag and began wiping down the counter. Cloud to a seat at a stool in front of her.

"So, Tifa." Cloud began, "I heard your business is going well?" He was never good at small talk.

"Yeah, I am doing great." She said with a lack of emotion. She was staring in Reno and Rude's direction. "Hey do you know them?" She asked Cloud pointing in there direction. Cloud turned to face them and as he was about to answer, the bar door flew open.

"Everyone on the floor!" A man with a shotgun yelled. The guests began to scream and dived for the floor. There were two men. The man with the shotgun and distinct features and a bony face. He ran over to Cloud and pinned him against a wall. The other, was very handsome but had Mako eyes. He was in SOLDIER.

"You, bar hostess!" The man in SOLDIER yelled. "Come here."

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled, only to be hit on the head with a shotgun. Tifa walked calmly toward them and faced him.

"What?" She said with an edgy tone. The man grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. By that time Reno flung up from his seat, followed by Rude.

"And what are we up to?" Reno asked, tapping his nightstick to his shoulder. Tifa looked into his eyes. She knew who it was now. She mouthed his name. _Reno. _

"What do you and your skinny ass plan to do?" The man asked, still holding Tifa. Reno winked at Tifa.

"Nothing. I believe we won't be touching you." Reno said.

"Someone else will." Rude said. The man looked confused. He felt the knife being knocked out of his hand. He then received several punched to the face. Tifa kicked upward on his chin and blood came spewing out on her cheek. She jumped onto the wall and kicked him to the other side to the room. Rude ran over to Cloud and pulled back the guy's with the shotgun's head. He man yelled in agony. Tifa kicked the man she was fighting with, unconscious. The other man was knocked out by Rude, hitting him over the head. Tifa, breathing heavily, walked over to Reno, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wh—what?" Tifa managed to say. Reno didn't say a word. He just looked at her. "May I ask something?" By this time, Cloud had gotten up and walked behind Tifa. He put is had on her shoulder. Without looking at Cloud, she pushed his hand off her shoulder, blood dripping from her chin. Police lights had formed outside the bar, people still frightened to come out. "Huh?!" She was waiting for an answer; she wouldn't stop looking at him. She needed and answer. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, making her dark brown bangs stick. "Why did you help us? Me?"

"That's my little secret" Reno said, waving a finger in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanilla**

By: Tifa the Turk

Chapter 2

Tifa didn't answer her phone all night. She had thousands of messages from that spiky haired hero. She didn't bother listening to them anyway. She laid there all night, curled up in the fetal position on her bed. Her silky hair fell upon her face, eyes wide open. Before she knew it, all the tears came flowing out of her eyes. She didn't even know why she was upset. Maybe it was because of Reno? Cloud? Or her life. She didn't know. Just as her eyes began to swell, her doorbell rang. She sniffled a little and got up. She slowly walked to the door. As she opened it her brain told her to shut the door but she stopped that feeling and smiled. It was Reno. She didn't know why but she smiled anyway.

"Hi. Reno." Tifa managed to say. She moved out of his way so he could come in.

"I know you aren't expecting me." He started, "Not that you want me to be here in the first place." He placed a small object on her table. "You left this at the bar, after smacking me." He laughed. It was her ID, plus a horrible picture. As they both laughed, a knock came on the open front door. It was Cloud. He didn't have a grin on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cloud asked, keeping his brows narrowed. Tifa shook her head. Reno looked at the two, and began to walk.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Reno said. He cocked a grin.

Tifa ran up a little, hands to her sides. "For your information, _Turk. _We are not lovebirds." Cloud looked a little started at that comment.

"See you later, Lockheart." Reno waved and ran out of the room. Cloud crossed his arms and waited for Tifa to return from closing the door.

"What?" Tifa asked, heading to the refrigerator for hot chocolate mix. She kept her head down low, always staring at what she was doing.

"You know what." Cloud crossed the living room and walked to the kitchen. "What was with _you _and that _Turk?"_ He sounded serious. Tifa stopped what she was doing and turned around. She had a stern look in her eyes.

"I am not your pet, Cloud!" Her tone startled him. "I can do whatever I want! If you want to know, he was dropping off my ID!" She crossed her arms and turned back toward the mugs of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, but I thought I was your friend. Later." Cloud turned toward the door. Tifa watched him leave, though she didn't cry about it.

- - -

Reno walked down the hall of the building, hands in his pockets, a grin on his face. He had no place to go. He thought things to himself but still kept on walking. His long red hair trailed behind him. He went outside and sat on a wet bench. He leaned back on the bench and thought, _Guess I am sleeping here tonight. _

- - -

Reno sat there, eyes closed, before he smelled something sweet.

"I thought you might be cold." Tifa held out a red mug to Reno, smiling. Reno took the mug in confusion. He drank out of it, and it tasted very good. His eyes lit up in delight. "Here come inside, it's freezing out here." Reno thought some dirty thoughts but quickly knocked them out of his head. He followed Tifa around twists and turns of the halls. They ended up at her house. She threw her keys on the table and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure that I can come in here? What about Spiky?" Reno joked. Tifa had to smile at that.

"We got into a fight. Doesn't matter." Tifa said, looking at the tiny white marshmallows in her Hot Chocolate. Reno had to laugh. Tifa and Reno broke into a laughing fit when the front door flung open.

"I forgot my—." Cloud started. He looked at Tifa then at Reno, they both had red faces from laughing. Cloud forgot about everything and ran up to Reno and pulled him close to his face by his collar. Both of their Mako eyes glowed. "You son of a--."

"What?! Why are you so mad?!" Reno said. Without swearing. Tifa jumped up from her seat, mug still in hand.

"Cloud stop! We were just having a drink together!" Tifa yelled.

"Get out of here, Tifa!" Cloud yelled, pushing her back. He looked back at Reno then back at Tifa. She was lying on the floor, broken glass and liquid all around her. She looked up at him. Cloud put down Reno and slowly went to Tifa. "Teef, I--." Tifa shook her head and slowly got up and ran out of the apartment.

"Great job, _hero"_ Reno said sarcastically. "Real smooth." Cloud faced back at him, punched him across the face.

"This would have never had happened if you weren't here!" Cloud said, regaining control of himself. He walked out the apartment, leaving a busied Reno on the couch. Reno laughed to himself, and then fell asleep.

- - -

Tifa ran through the dark streets of The Edge. She didn't know where to go but Barrett's. She banged at his front door. The inside lights came on, and Marlene answered the door.

"Tifa?" Marlene said in a groggy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanilla**

By: Tifa the Turk

Chapter 3

"Tifa! Why are you here?!" Marlene exclaimed, hugging Tifa. Tifa almost stumbled backward from the glomp. Tifa put a finger to her lips to quiet Marlene, though it was too late.

"Marlene what the heck is all that noise!" Barrett yelled. He walked down the stairs and looked up at Tifa. "Teef? Why are you here?" Tifa was lead by Marlene into the house. She sat down next to her on the black leather couch. "No. Marlene up to bed. Do you know what time it is?" Marlene groaned and sulked upstairs.

"Bear, I can't believe what happened." Tifa said, staring and the ugly colored carpeting. Barrett looked at Tifa. "Cloud, went crazy." Barrett then got worried. He laid back and crossed his arm and robotic arm.

"Tifa, did he hurt you? Tell me what happened." Barrett seemed very concerned.

"Well, it started when Reno came to return my ID." Tifa began. "We sat down on the couch and Cloud walked in. Reno decided to leave and Cloud and I began to fight. He left and since I had an extra hot chocolate I went outside and gave it to Reno. I invited him in and Cloud came back. He began yelling and threatening Reno and when I told him to stop he pushed me. I fell to the ground. That's when I ran out." Tifa gasped for breath and then began to cry.

"Teef. It will blow over in the morning. Stay here tonight." Barrett put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the guest room. Tifa laid on the bed and closed her eyes, clutching the blanket close to her. She cried herself to sleep.

- - -

Tifa awoke to the brightness to the southern sun. She squinted her eyes, and then rubbed them. She slipped on her boots and walked down to the kitchen. She smelled the freshness to breakfast.

"Tifa! Good Morning! What do ya want?" Marlene asked.

'Nothing." Tifa said with a big yawn. Barrett looked at her, confused.

"Why not? It's Sunday!" Barrett said to lighten her up.

Tifa shook her head. 'I have to see what happened to my apartment. Thanks for having me. Bye Barrett. Marlene." She waved to them and walked down the street. She had her arms crossed and a was thinking hard to herself. _What if it is a mess? What is they are terribly hurt. Stop Lockheart. You're your woman, think about the best not the worst. _She unlocked her door to find nothing broken. But then she noticed a baby blue quilt and pillow on the couch. She looked around her apartment and found that the bathroom door was closed and the water was running. She began to bang on the door.

"Hello?!" She yelled. Then a muffled voice began yelling and the door opened.

"Who the hell?" It was Reno. He had shaving cream all over his chin and toothpaste in mouth, with a towel around his waist. "Tifa?"

Tifa put her hands on her hips. 'Why the hell are you here?" She asked in a normal tone. Reno just laughed and spit out his toothpaste. He began to talk as he shaved.

"Well, you _friend_ gave me a black eye, and stormed out after you. I was so tired I guess I fell asleep. Tifa understood. As she was about to talk the power went out. "Dammit!" Reno had cut himself. Tifa came into the bathroom with two candles and placed them on both sides of the sink.

"There. You can finish." She smiled. Then she heard rattling on the front door. _Cloud. _'Reno, I am closing the door, it's Cloud." Tifa closed the door on him and unlocked the front door.

Cloud stood there, with puppy dog eyes. 'Tifa I am sorry about last night."

"Its okay, Cloud." Tifa told him, not looking him in the eyes.

"No! Its not. I hurt you and I have something for you." Tifa wondered what it was. Then she felt his lips against hers. His eyes were closed. She didn't like the idea of him kissing her but it felt so good. She closed her eyes along with him. She was then feeling his tongue in her mouth. Before it got too far, she pushed him off her and shook her head. Little did she know she was being watched by the Turk.

"This is not right, Cloud. Were just friends, right?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, I love you." Cloud said. Reno couldn't stand it. He got dressed and burst out of the bathroom.

'Sure you do, Strife!" Reno said. Cloud looked at him and then at Tifa.

"Get out!" He said. "You are confusing Tifa. Leave!" Tifa could bear people deciding things for her.

"Stop!" Tifa yelled, catching both men's' attention. "I am sick and tired of people deciding things for me! I am me! Only I can speak for myself! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Tifa ran to Reno. "Cloud, don't take this the wrong way. You're my dearest friend, but your pressuring me and deciding things for me and I am sick of it. It might sound bad but Reno makes me happy." Reno just stood there wide-eyed. He had never met a woman that actually liked him. He couldn't believe it but he actually liked her too.

"Good Luck, Tifa. If you need me I'll be at Barrett's." Cloud left the two standing there, dumbfounded, but not for the same reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanilla**

By: Tifa the Turk

Chapter 4

Tifa stood there, next to Reno, dumbfounded. They both were at a loss of words. Tifa couldn't believe she lost her best friend. Reno couldn't believe many other things. Tifa walked towards the window and leaned on the wall, her hair flowing around. She stared into nothingness as the sun was high in the sky now. Reno walked over to her, staring at her.

"Is that really how you feel, Lockheart?" Reno asked with the gentlest voice. He had a calm face, with a slight grin.

"Yes. Reno it is. I used to hate you for what you did. But I got a letter from a former AVALANCHE member, who died fighting you. She said don't blame the Turks, they had to follow orders." Tifa never looked at Reno; she kept looking at the endless plains. "I think when you saved me I began to relate you and my anger faded." Tifa then turned and looked at him. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Tifa, I always liked you along with Rude, but now I realized that my feelings are more than what I thought they were." Reno explained. "I think I am in love with you---and I didn't sound like a greeting card, right?" Reno laughed but Tifa did not. She had the look of longing in her eyes. He leaned in, and kissed her. Tifa gave in to the kiss. She felt his hands pressing against her back. They stumbled back, still holding on to the kiss, and fell on the bed, Tifa on the bottom. Reno took off his shirt, revealing his muscles. Tifa ran her fingers across them. He kissed her again, long and hard. She then removed her shirt. Then they were both struck with a sudden pain. They both were knocked out, and they stayed lying together, the whole night.

Tifa was the first awake. She slipped on a black and white shirt with some jeans. She fixed up her hair and sat down at the table, fiddling with the ID Jessie made Cloud. Reno awoke and got dressed in his Turk uniform.

"Hey Teef." Reno said, grabbing a fruit bar. He sat down next to her, she hid the ID. She smiled at him. _Then, a suddenly explosion happened and people were yelling and screaming. Tifa and Reno ran outside, by the Meteor memorial. There they saw a huge monster. It was standing on top of the memorial. Cloud walked by, going the opposite direction. _

"_Cloud! What are you doing?! We need to kill this thing!" Tifa yelled._

"_You and Reno can do fine on your own." Cloud said._

- - -

Tifa woke from her place on the table, realizing that Reno was trying to wake her. She sighed in relief that it was just a dream. She knew Cloud wasn't like that. She couldn't believe that she would even dream that.

"Tifa, it's nighttime. Wanna go to dinner?" Reno asked. Tifa smiled and nodded. Reno smiled back, his red bangs falling in the way of his Mako eyes. They walked the crowed streets of Edge; they didn't realize it was New Years Eve. They entered a crowed restaurant, full of New Year's banners.

"Everyone and their mother are here, huh?" Tifa joked. Reno had to laugh at that. They took their seats at a nearby table, next to the window. Tifa stared at her reflection, endlessly thinking about everyone else but Reno. "Tifa?"

"Huh?" She said, facing him. "Oh, sorry." Reno looked a bit confused. They ordered their food and ate the night away. Tifa looked at the clock. "Reno!" She shouted.

"What?!"

"Its 11:55! Let's go to the square!" Tifa grabbed his hand, forgetting to pay. Luckily Reno didn't. Their were parades of people, loud rock music, and confetti everywhere. People were joking and laughing under the full moon. Fights were breaking out and people were drunk. Tifa pushed her way through the crowd to the middle of the square where the ball would be dropped. Then the people started to countdown all around them.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

Tifa and Reno kissed on the stroke of midnight. Tifa opened her eyes during the kiss and saw Cloud with a girl kissing her in the corner. Tifa pushed away from Reno and walked over to him, with Reno close behind. Tifa went up behind Cloud and whacked him behind the head, causing the blond to let go of his kiss.

"What the he—oh Tifa?!" Cloud exclaimed.

Tifa looked him in the eyes, "You pig! Jerk! You told me you loved me and then go off and kiss a random skank?!" Tifa turned to Reno, "Let's go Reno." They walked off together, holding hands. As they walked home, Reno stopped Tifa.

"Tifa?" Reno asked.

"Yeah?" Tifa said back.

'I love you."

"I love you too"

A/N: I enjoyed making this. This is my first real fic and I had fun making it. There will be a sequel.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I don't intend to make money off of it.


End file.
